His Relationship
by Jcansnh
Summary: [2] Tentang Jonghyun dan Jihoon / "hanya Park Jihoon." [ P101's ; Kim Jonghyun , Park Jihoon ]


Jihoon menopang dagunya, sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan kiri. Bibirnya mengerucut, lalu mendesah malas dan kembali bersandar pada kursi. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit, dan orang itu belum datang. Jihoon menyerah, dengan segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam backpack hitam, menjauhkan milkshake cokelat yang belum disentuh, dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia berniat pergi, mungkin saja orang yang menjanjikan pertemuan ini lupa.

Jihoon berdiri, merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut, dan gerakannya terhenti saat melihat pemuda yang berlari dari seberang jalan. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon sambil tersenyum, membuat Jihoon ikut mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Rasa kesalnya menguap begitu saja.

.

.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku baru saja sampai."

Dan Jonghyun mendesah kecewa ketika melihat bulir-bulir air yang menempel pada gelas milkshake, ia lalu menggengam tangan Jihoon lembut. "Maafkan aku, Ji."

Jihoon menggeleng untuk kedua kalinya, lalu tersenyum pada pemuda yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Tak apa hyung, aku cukup tahu dengan keadaan kok."

Jonghyun mengambil alih backpack Jihoon, lalu perlahan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Jihoon. "Kau sudah menunggu lama disini, ayo pergi."

Jihoon mengangguk antusias, lalu mengikuti Jonghyun untuk pergi ke mobil.

.

.

Sunyi menyelimuti keadaan dalam mobil. Jihoon mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, mata indahnya itu terlihat kosong. Sementara itu Jonghyun membagi perhatiannya antara mengemudi dan pada Jihoon yang lebih diam hari ini.

"Ji?" panggil Jonghyun dan Jihoon masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Jadi Jonghyun mengulang panggilannya, itu terjadi sekitar lima kali.

Jihoon tersentak saat merasa tangannya digenggam, ia menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang memandangnya khawatir. "Hey, marah ya?"

Gelengan itu membuat Jonghyun lebih khawatir dua kali lipat. "Nggak kok hyung, lagi nggak dalam mood yang baik aja."

.

.

Jonghyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement apartemen. Dan Jonghyun masih sama, tetap membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jihoon yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Jihoon tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu yang bersinar melingkar pada jari manis Jonghyun, terlihat cocok berada disana. Dan Jonghyun tiba-tiba minta maaf padanya, "Maaf ya, tadi Minhyun maksa aku buat pakai cincin ini."

Jihoon menghentikan gerakan tangan Jonghyun yang akan melepas cincin itu. "Hey jangan dilepas, hyung," ucapan Jihoon menghentikan gerakan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun kemudian membawa yang lebih muda kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengusap perlahan surai lembut Jihoon, menghirup aroma surai Jihoon, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon. "Maafkan aku, Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum, lalu membalas dan menyamankan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan Jonghyun. "Aku yang salah disini hyung, aku yang harus minta maaf padamu dan Minhyun hyung."

Kali ini giliran Jonghyun yang menggeleng, "Kau tahu benar siapa yang aku cinta,ㅡ" Jonghyun memberi jeda disana, membuat Jihoon makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "ㅡhanya Park Jihoon. Park Jihoon, bukan Hwang Minhyun. Semuanya terisi olehmu Jihoon, tidak ada ruang kosong yang ditempati Minhyun."

"Iya aku tahu semua itu, hyung."

Jonghyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Jihoon dalam. "Karena kau sudah tahu, jadi jangan seperti ini ya? Tetap jadi Jihoonku yang seperti biasa, jangan melow begini."

Senyum manis Jihoon mengembang, membuat Jonghyun ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Jihoon menangkup kedua pipi Jonghyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat. "Karena aku sudah tahu, jadi bagaimana jika kita makan? Aku belum makan apa-apa dan ini sudah lewat dari jam makan malam."

Senyum Jonghyun lebih lebar ketika melihat mata indah Jihoon kembali bersinar, lalu dengan cepat lengannya memeluk pinggang Jihoon, merapatkan tubuhnya, dan menciumnya dalam. Jihoon sendiri langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jonghyun, membiarkan yang lebih tua mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya. Dan Jonghyun baru melepaskan ciumannya saat melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah.

"Kalau melihat wajahmu begini, aku jadi ingin 'makan'."

"Dasar Kim-mesum-Jonghyun," gerutu Jihoon.

Jonghyun mencuri satu ciuman, dan menggigit bibir bawah Jihoon sensual. "Aku kan mau bersenang-senang dengan kekasihku ini."

Jihoon tertawa, "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan satu porsi steak sebagai pembuka acara bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

.

.

[2/4]

Lol aku buat Jonghyun dan nyangkut ke Minhyun (lagi). Ku kangen Nuest ot5 soalnya:))))

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
